Los últimos Inmortales
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la extinción de la humanidad Duncan y el Otro son los últimos Inmortales en la última lucha por el Premio. Pero poco saben que ganarlo es solo el comienzo de algo que nunca creyeron posible.


La noche era oscura y tormentosa, lo que Duncan Macleod consideraba adecuado teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Amanda, Connor y incluso Methos ya habían caído hace tiempo. Los seres humanos ya se habían matado a si mismos en otra guerra ridícula, tan masiva que cada pre-inmortal existente se convirtió en Inmortal y lo único que quedaba entre las ruinas.

Los cuatro habían lamentado durante años no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la situación cuando un Inmortal vino a cortar sus cabezas y Connor le devolvió el favor, absorbiendo su energía. Y luego vino otro y otro y otro.

La Reunión había comenzado. Todo Inmortal del planeta, bueno y malo, vino a las ruinas irradiadas de la ciudad. Miles de cabezas cayeron de aliados y enemigos por igual hasta que solo quedaron él y el Otro.

El Otro había sido el último en llegar y su saludo fue cortar a Amanda en dos pedazos con su espada antes de arrancarle la cabeza con las manos. Después había formado un equipo con varios viejos enemigos de los cuatro que aún no habían muerto. Por el momento, claro esta.

Cuando Connor había caído ante su oponente Methos se había acercado a él y se había arrodillado.

_"He tomado decenas de miles de cabezas, puede que millones"_le había dicho con calma_"Todo ese poder pasara a quién me mate y solo confió en ti para ello. Si él me mata será invencible, pero si tú me matas estarás a pie de igualdad con él"_tiro su espada a un lado sin dejar de mirarlo_"He vivido demasiado tiempo sin que la muerte me tocase, ahora te toca a ti hacer lo que mejor se te da hacer"_

Muy a regañadientes había cortado la cabeza de su amigo y había quedado sin aliento ante la cantidad de poder que había conseguido. Él no había bromeado al respecto.

El Otro era un Inmortal caucásico que ninguno conocía. Nadie se había cruzado con él, nadie sabia si era uno de los nuevos o si había estado escondido por milenios. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices de viejas batallas y su sonrisa solo le hacia desear cortar su cabeza cuanto antes.

_"Highlander...no te imaginas cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento"_dijo señalándolo con su espada_"Solo tú y después Methos"_

_"¿De verdad lo crees?"_pregunto Duncan elevando su katana.

_"¡Por supuesto!"_grito girando su enorme arma y lanzándose contra él. Duncan bloqueo sus ataques una y otra vez. Su forma de luchar era caótica, intentando hacer el máximo daño posible al cuerpo de su oponente antes de cortar la cabeza. Estuvo esquivándolo y bloqueándolo una y otra vez hasta que paso junto a un ladrillo tirado en el suelo y tropezó, cayendo.

_"No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir el Premio con todos los mortales pudiendo convertirse en Inmortales en cualquier momento"_le sonrió elevando su arma_"¡Pero ahora tú mueres!¡Y luego Methos muere!"_

Por desgracia para él, la enfermedad por radiación que afectaba a todos los Inmortales lo mato en ese momento. Si bien no era honorable, Connor le corto la cabeza a su enemigo mientras estaba tirado en el suelo antes de que estuviese en su misma situación con el pleno conocimiento de que haría lo mismo.

La energía eléctrica comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y entro en él, llenándolo con todas las experiencias y habilidades de una gran cantidad de inmortales. Fue entonces cuando una luz atravesó el cielo lleno de nubes grises y sucias, tocándolo.

_"Duncan MacLeod, has ganado el poder de uno de nosotros"_dijo una voz en su cabeza.

_"No"_susurro antes de mirar al cielo_"¡Mi mundo esta muerto! ¡Todos mis amigos y aquellos a los que consideraba familia está muertos! ¡¿Valió la pena?!"_

_"Tú eres todos, escucha dentro de ti"_respondió la voz y él lo hizo sin dejar de mirar a la luz.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba. Había cientos, no, millones de voces dentro de su cuerpo. Cada una parecía aprovechar para lograr el dominio sobre su cuerpo pero él resistió. Pronto las voces de todos aquellos que había matado eran reprimidas por sus amistades y su fuerza de voluntad, pero notaba que incluso eso fallaba. Por tanto, decidió hacer algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas se habría imaginado.

Les pidió que se uniesen a él. Las voces de sus amigos y maestros se unieron de inmediato, así como las voces de los maestros de los maestros y los amigos de los amigos. Las demás fueron vacilantes pero, tras lo que parecía ser una discusión masiva, acordaron que era mejor ser parte de algo que no tener nada, ya que transformándose en parte del Ganador ellos eran todos Ganadores del Premio. Cuando se unieron resistió todo lo que pudo la sed de matar, violar y destruir hasta que todos fueron susurros, su cabeza convirtiéndose en un congreso donde todos tenían voz y voto y estaban unidos por un mismo objetivo.

_"¿Por que?"_pregunto Duncan y, a través de él, todos los Inmortales_"¿Por que razón existe este Juego? ¿Por que todos estábamos condenados a luchar entre nosotros?"_

Un montón de imágenes y sonidos pasaron por su cabeza. Vio otra Tierra aún no rota por la guerra que había asolado la suya. Vio a un tirano que conquistaba los mundos y que tenia múltiples especies como esclavos. Vio a lo que supuso que era una persona muy delgada devolver a la gente de entre los muertos. Vio muchas imágenes y muertes horribles y vio como los muertos volvían a vivir para luchar una y otra vez. Las voces estaban comentando entre si mientras evaluaban lo que se necesitaba para matar a uno de esos guerreros en comparación con un Inmortal.

_"Shao Khan intentara conquistar este universo en unos milenios, pero eso es poco tiempo para gente como nosotros y sabemos que es parte de un plan del Ser Único va a intentar romper la estructura de la realidad por la fusión de los mundos"_explicaron_"Os creamos para tener un campeón, un ser con nuestro poder que pueda moverse entre los mortales para que entrene a los futuros campeones contra él cuando intente su conquista y para retrasar a sus exploradores y agentes. Todo el conocimiento acumulado por todos los Inmortales te servirá para moverte a través de su historia como una sombra, tal vez adorado como un Dios por algunos, tal vez vilipendiado como un Demonio por otros. Como una pequeña ayuda, vuestro poder responsable de manteneros vivos y regeneraros ahora puede usarse ofensivamente en la forma de manipular la electricidad y las tormentas. ¿Cuál es vuestra decisión?"_

Los Inmortales charlaron por unos minutos sopesando sus opciones. La mayoría acabaron votando por ir con los seres que los habían creado, aunque iban a vigilarlos por si acaso intentaban apuñalarlos por la espalda.

_"Ahora necesitáis un nombre"_dijeron las voces. Los Inmortales estaban de acuerdo. Ya que ahora eran un todo necesitaban un nombre para referirse a su asociación, así que comenzaron uno a uno a proponer nombres mientras que una "pizarra" imaginaria los iba anotando. Tenían millones de nombres por lo que sacaron los nombres humanos, ya que no podían considerarse humanos ahora y varios dudaban que lo fuesen antes.

Seguía habiendo demasiados así que sacaron los nombres que provocaban que la mayor parte de ellos se riesen y luego fueron eliminando aún más nombres por votación hasta que solo quedaban unos pocos y desde allí hasta que no quedaba ninguno aparte del único que no había tenido quejas hasta ese momento. Un nombre adecuado teniendo en cuenta sus nuevos poderes, estatus y bloque continental donde hubo más Inmortales a lo largo de la historia humana.

Sus ojos se abrieron, iluminándose con una luz blanca-azulada mientras la electricidad crepitaba a su alrededor. Abrió la boca y grito al cielo_"¡Mi nombre es Raiden!"_


End file.
